A Hot Mess
by softsoundsx
Summary: Kaiba and Joey having fun. A very hot mess. sort of a songfic hehe lame i know.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Seto Kaiba or Joey Wheeler nor the song used. (Or Yu-Gi-Oh for that matter) I just own this crappy semi story line . _**

I stared at the screen as hungry ravage vampires tore people to limps, absorbing the thick hot liquid pumping from there bodies. Most of the people here ran out, not being able to bare such a sight. I simply sighed and waited for this boring film to draw to an end. I had much better things to do rather than this. I could be perfecting a dueling device, or create the ultimate tournament. But instead I was sitting in the back of an over designed movie theatre with Joey.

With Joey.

Why did that make it all the more exciting? Joey snuggled up against my arm, trying to hide from the grey skinned fiends on the forty feet screen over us. I chuckled under my breath as he peeked out, seeing if the worst was over. Bam. A bloody head was thrown across the field in the movie. Joey's face was as white as a sheet of paper. "Alright were out of here!" Joey announced in his cute little Brooklyn accent. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. This sudden jolt caused him to fall onto my lap, his arms grabbing onto my shoulders, our faces only inches such torture. But I would not be the one to falter. I grinned wickedly. "Oh tough Joey is backing out on a scary movie? The same Joey that bad mouthed me all through out Pegasus tournament and bragged about his bravery?" I pressed my face a little closer, enough for our lips to brush against one another as we spoke. Joey was trembling under my touch, and I couldn't help but smile. He was puddy at my hands, and it was delicious! I knew that as long as I lived, no other person would give him such pleasure, or better yet, have such control over him. Joey gazed over my lips, sucking in his bottom lip in attempt to control his actions. "I… uh…" Oh the stuttering. A sure sign he was growing aroused by this.

"Yes?" I questioned, my voice a demanding sweet tone. I pressed my lips a little closer so they were pressing over his. Joey closed the gap between us, well at least tried to. Before he could move his lips over mine, I pulled away. Another wicked grin. "I do believe you want to leave." I said as I softly pushed him off my lap and got up. I straighten out my blue coat and fixed my brown ruffled hair. Joey just looked at me for a moment, most likely mentally cursing me out for not giving him a kiss. I smirked. His brown eyes flickered and he nodded, as the screams of agonized victims filled the empty room. I suppose this movie was to scary for the crowd that they booked it before Joey and I. We exited the theatre, A perfect waste of twenty dollars. The bright light of the sun shown bright and nearly stung my crystal blue eyes. I hissed softly, missing the darkness of the room. Joey shifted his gaze to the ground, trying to avoid the sun as well. "So what do you want to do now?" Joey asked as he looked up to me. I had slipped on a pair of sun glasses and shrugged. "I really could care less…" I mumbled then smiled. "As long as your there." My face was once again inches from his. Joey trembled in response. "Uh… right. Well why don't we go…" Joey fumbled for thoughts, trying to ignore my deep breathing over his lips.

I locked gaze with his eyes. Now it was my turn to shutter. What could it be about this young boy that rendered me helpless? It was safe to say that Joey could be my downfall if used against me. Though never would I admit it openly. I loved every fiber of him, ever single strand of hair on his head. Every skin cell on his body. Lets not forget that the boy was also extremely handsome, and wasn't inexperienced in bed. I chuckled at that thought.  
Oh Kaiba. Joey's eyes then lit up as a wave of music hit us both.

_You were a problem child, grounded your whole life. So now your running wild, playin' with them good girls got that angel smile. You think your hot chick ooh I love it I love it_

Joey turned in the direction of the music, and smiled. "Hey lets go crash that party! I heard it was for the orphanage found raiser. Plus I could go for some dancing!" Joey announced as he dragged me across the walk way to the huge tanned building across the street. Oh I loathed dancing. But I couldn't object. Mainly because my will power seemed to go on vacation when Joey asked for something of me. I paid the fifteen dollars for each of us, and we were let into the building. The first things to greet us were the pounding music and flashing colorful lights. I gritted me teeth at the strong light.

_Stumble in but yea still looking hella fine. Keep doing what your doing and I'm a make you mine! _

I waited for my eyes to adjust to the cursed music. How people enjoyed this was beyond me. I looked to my side to ask Joey what in the world were we doing here, but he wasn't to my left nor to my right. Instead he was a few feet in front of me dancing with some skimpy clothed girls, swaying his hips to the music, showing off his angelic, partly demonic seeing the hold it had over me, body.

_Well you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you! And I'm like Hot Damn! Let me make you my boo. Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yea you know what to do! You're a hot mess, I'm loving it hell yes! _

I tried to contain the jealousy swelling up in me as the girls grinned up against Joey, who was to lost in the music to pay any notice. I took a mental picture of the girls, a red haired whore and a blonde slut. If I ever see them I'll be sure to leave them some good advice about keeping to themselves when messing with my moved with the rhythm of the song, enjoying himself plenty. His eyes were shut tightly as his lips mouthed out the lyrics. This was very much his setting. A young teenager in a club, having fun with two skanks up against his built body.

_Got hypnotized, the city is your playground. I watch you take a bite. Five a.m. roaming the streets. Drunk all night. You think your hot shit, And Oo I love it, I love it. Yea, yea. _

I leaned against the cold wall and just watched. I got some dance request from young woman, but turned them down. Some even tried to make conversation with me. I wasn't an idiot, unlike Joey, I knew what the very vision of my body could do to many girls and boys. But as long as Joey was at my very command, I didn't care it all.

_Stumble in but yea still looking hella fine. Keep doing what your doing and I'm a make you mine!_

I watched as Joey locked hands with the brunet and spun her around. A smile on his white colored face. I had had about enough of this nonsense. I glided through the dance floor. My blue coat wavering behind me, black glasses in place as my brown hair masked part of my face. My strides enough to make some men and woman have orgasms at the very thought of me. "Excuse me ladies." I said and swiftly pulled Joey away so we could dance to the song I came to recognize as Hot Mess by Cobra Starship.

_Well you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you! And I'm like Hot damn! let me make you my boo. Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yea you know what to do! You're a hot mess, I'm loving it hell yes! _

Joey danced close to my body, his hips grinding into mine as a devious smile played over his lips. I smirked and rocked my hips side to side, as he tried to keep them close together. 

___Well you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you! And I'm like Hot damn! let me make you my boo. Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yea you know what to do! You're a hot mess, I'm loving it hell yes_

I pulled apart from Joey, the friction between us tearing. Extending my arms and crossing my ankles I spun with a smile, and stopped in place. My arms outstretched to Joey, signaling him to come forward to me. And like a helpless victim to my charm, he followed.

_If your dancing up on tables you go, you go, you got it girl! _

Joey snaked in, his hips still rocked. Once his hand was over my chest, I dance back. Leaving another painful gap between us.

_Say that your unstable you go, you go, you got it girl! _

Joey's eyes flicked in understanding, and he smiled wickedly. "Fine Kaiba, try to stay away. I dare you." Joey yelled over the music in a quite seductive tone. Joey peeled off his shirt, growing very hot during his dancing routine, and loosened his pants up bit, exposing the outline of his boxers. My eyes nearly bulged out of there sockets at the view of Joey's toned chest… and… oh god. A soft moan ripped through me at the very thought. Joey then once again resumed the hip swaying dance.

_Your dancing up on tables, say that your unstable. You're a ha-ha-ha-ha-ha yea you're a ha- hot mess! Ha-ha-ha-ha were singing! _

Breaking my promise at the theatre, I faltered and attacked Joey, pressing up against his bare chest, making the whore in him moan with sheer pleasure. Our hips crashed together, rubbing up against one another. In response to the tense friction, Joey leaned his head back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. His mouth forming the perfect 'o'. I pressed my arm around the small of his back to keep him up, and close to me. His arms grabbed the fabric of my shirt, his nails nearly digging through the material and into my chest. His legs were reduced to putty as my desires pressed against his thigh. "Oh…" He moaned, grinding his hips to mine. I groaned loudly as my face buried deep in his neck, nibbling on the soft skin. Joey wrapped his left leg over my waist and pumped into me. A louder moan escaped my lips. I could feel myself grow hard with want and need. My mind raced as Joey continued the grinding movement. "Lets go… I… oh…!!!" I closed my eyes as my breathing sharpened. Joey's hand slipped down to the tight bulge in my pants, grabbing me fully. "Hotel?" Joey breathed as he captured my lips with his soft ones. The perfect trap. Joey's tongue licked over my bottom lip and I quickly parted them, allowing him access to my mouth. Joey sucked the air out of me, using it to fuel his own body and his hand now grabbed on to me, bringing me so close to him. "Hotel… it… is…." I breathed as I dragged him out of the club, him still gripping onto my chest and waist. I don't think I even broke away from my attack on his neck I had started.

_Well you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you! And I'm like Hot damn! let me make you my boo. Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yea you know what to do! You're a hot mess, I'm loving it hell yes  
__Well you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you! And I'm like Hot damn! let me make you my boo. Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yea you know what to do! You're a hot mess, I'm loving it hell yes_

_Hot mess I'm lovin' it hell yes!  
__Hot mess I'm lovin' it hell yes! _


End file.
